


国王万岁

by sevenie



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Redemption, Tyrant Washington, 我让角色在make时讨论政治我自豪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: “跨过卢比孔河。”Jefferson用拉丁语补完Hamilton未尽的话，“像凯撒那样。”“像凯撒那样。”Hamilton茫然地重复道。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Adams & Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 33





	国王万岁

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a bet on the 2020 election.  
> Thank God it's Biden!
> 
> 参考了刺客信条“华盛顿国王的暴政”里的时间线走向……绝对的权力使人腐化。  
> 警告：全篇Jamilton（TJ x AH）描写，但真正走心的只有背景里侧面描写的Whamilton……有一些背景中的jedams友情  
> 如果能接受的话，请！

晚秋时分，一向温暖的南方地区也刮起了大风。

昏暗的房间里，唯一的光源是壁炉里燃烧着的火焰。火苗舔舐着交错摆放的木柴，腐蚀着光滑的表面，一点一点将原本对半劈开的圆木吞噬地一干二净，只剩下炉子底部的炭灰。

男人们神色凝重地围坐在炉火背光处的长桌上，小声讨论着，阴影下看不清面孔的细节特征。有几个人的斗篷搭在椅背上，兜帽的尖角朝下垂着。

沉重的房门突然被人推开。人们的目光警觉地朝声音源头探去，在被桌沿遮挡住的地方，几只手伸向衣服下摆的枪柄，几处袖口下闪过寒光。黑皮肤的女仆拿着烛台轻声道了句歉，直步往桌子尽头穿着淡紫色衣服的主人走去。桌下的手枪和袖剑都被收了回去。

“谢谢你，Sally。”灰褐头发的主人接过便条，匆匆略过纸上的字，目光中闪过一丝惊讶。

他放下纸条，扫视了一遍屋子里的人，温和地开口，“先生们，今天的会议就先到这里。我想我有了一个意料之外的访客。”他的目光在其中几个面无表情的人身上多停留了一会儿，继续说道，“这将是我们最后一次在此处集会，我们的活动已经暴露—”他抬手制止了人们惊恐的窃窃私语和抽气声，“镇定，先生们！不要惊慌，你们的身份都是安全的。而Washington早就知道我的立场了，我并没有什么可暴露的。”

“如果没有意外，下周会议照常进行，时间地点会由传信的人带到。我期待着你们的出席。”他最终说道。

半小时后，房门被再次打开了。长桌两侧空荡荡的。离炉火更近的沙发转椅边，一个人依靠着转椅背部放松地坐着，仿佛刚被下人从发呆中打断。

“Sally，非常感谢你。如果不麻烦的话，我想和我们的客人单独谈话。”年轻的女仆退下了。

“相比于报纸上的新闻，我倒没想到私底下你和她们的相处方式是这样的。”当黑奴离去后，来人开口了，陈述中带了点讽刺。他在屋内依然披着长及靴子的斗篷，头发还有些凌乱。

“Hamilton，多么稀奇的客人。”房子的主人平静地说，“从看到纸条上的落款开始，直到你开口之前我都以为自己出现了幻觉。”

Jefferson戏剧性地转过了身，手臂支撑在椅子扶手上，宽大袖口下的手指成塔状，“自从我辞去了在白宫的工作，我原以为自己再也不用忍受你聒噪的嘴了。”他眯起了眼，温和的声音中没有流露出一丝恶意，“长话短说，是 _Washington_ 派你来的吗？”

指甲刺进手掌，Hamilton在袖口下握紧了拳，又缓缓松开。

“不，我为我自己而来。”他昂着头，维护着自己的尊严，尽量平静地说，“Jefferson，我知道我们从未在任何问题上达成过一致。时至今日我依然反对你的大部分观点……但是……但有一点你是对的。当事情偏离轨道驶向危险的时候，我由于私心视而不见，直到我的良心开始流血……我………我必须带来我的警告-不- **我必须请求你的帮助** ，Jefferson！在事情变得支离破碎之前，在为时晚矣之前。”他痛苦地闭上眼，仿佛不忍去回顾自己说出的话。

“恐怕你需要说得再清楚些。”Jefferson意味深长地说。

“你明白的！“年轻些的人瞪大眼睛激动地说，“你一直都在提醒我！Madison退出之前说过，就连Adams都暗示过我！神呐，我是多么愚蠢！我轻视民众的盲目，自己却也是其中的一员，沉溺在骄傲和爱戴之中，故意忽略那些危险的预兆……如果我再这么做就太晚了……太晚了……Washington……十几年来，人民对‘Washington将军’的拥护只高不退，到了失去底线的地步，很少有人能在那样的环境里保持冷静。”他停顿，眼睛里充满了泪水，越说越混乱，“上一次，他本来想退休的……但是真的没有其他人选了……Washington夫人病死后他就变了……他最终可能会……他不得不……他最终将会……”

“ ** _跨过卢比孔河。_** ”Jefferson用拉丁语补完Hamilton未尽的话，“像 **凯撒** 那样。”

“像凯撒那样。”Hamilton茫然地重复道。

Jefferson笑出声来，在年轻人的怒容下越笑越响。

“请原谅我，Hamilton。”他满不在乎地摆摆手，仿佛1776那年在宾夕法尼亚的议会驱赶一只飞入房间的苍蝇，“我只是想起了我们曾经的一次讨论。”他看向墙上的名人肖像。

Hamilton愤怒又迷惑地看着他。

“看来你已经忘记了。”Jefferson叹了口气，“没什么重要的。不过话说回来，弗吉尼亚有什么值得你不远万里专门来跑一趟的东西吗？Hamilton，我不信你不明白，如果我可以和 **Washington** 相抗衡，我就不会辞职了。很遗憾，你恐怕找错了人。”

“我知道你和你的同僚们在干什么……”Hamilton压低了声音，“我大致能猜到你们的计划，有一些地方也得到了证实。”

“这是个威胁吗？”

“不！“年轻的人大声否认道，“这是……这只是一个提议的铺垫。”

Jefferson等着他说下去。

“请让我做你们的间谍。”Hamilton迟疑了一下，仿佛为自己增加权重般补充道，“我知道你还有其他眼线，但没有比我更合适的人了。 **他信任我。** ”

“这真的是……出乎我的意料。”Jefferson眨了眨眼，“很诱人的提议，我承认。”

“毕竟，”Jefferson再次眯起了眼，“这个提议来自于当年某只对Washington言听计从的小狗，因为莫须有的怀疑，整天对我和John狂吠不止。”然后他面无表情地看着来客的脸色因为侮辱猛地沉下来。

“Hamilton，我先假设你是真心提议，没有夸大其词。”Jefferson摇摇头，“然而你的喜怒哀乐都表现在脸上，我该如何确信你不会暴露？Washington最近已经变得多疑了。”

“人们都知道我就是这样的人，突然改变处事的风格反而会招惹怀疑……而且 **他信任我** 。”Hamilton说，仿佛这就是答案。

“可是，我该怎么确定你的 **诚意** 呢，Hamilton先生？”Jefferson停顿了一下，语调未变，眼神却顿时变得冷酷，“我该如何确信……你不是Washington派来的奸细，用于迷惑我盟友们的陷阱？”

* * *

斗篷落在了地毯上。

Jefferson平静的面具上第一次出现了裂痕。

Hamilton感到一阵报复似的快意。

之前的谈话中，斗篷粗糙的表面偶然间划过赤裸的皮肤，奇妙的感觉啃咬着慢慢挺立的乳尖，让他站立不安。但Hamilton不会请求坐下，他不会向Jefferson认输。

Jefferson温和的语调，文雅的谈吐，和高傲的眼神，都让他下面的前端微微湿润。昔日对立面的政敌侮辱的话语，轻蔑地使用最平静的语调……仿佛他也把他视作了同盟中的一个，仿佛他真的看得起他的意见，却说出了最冒犯的话。而他在斗篷下一丝不挂地、沉默地接受了这一切的侮辱。这情况本该让他羞耻，而Hamilton却惊恐地发现自己暗暗兴奋了，他浑身的燥热和屋子里的炉火毫无干系。

他知道自己有问题，很大的问题。以另一个人的声音说出的评价回荡在他的脑中。

_不知廉耻的小婊子。_

难以想象的脏话，是Jefferson永远都不会使用的措辞。当然，南方含着金汤匙出生的农场主，连战场都没有上过，怎么可能学到只有在军营里命悬一线的人嘴里，众人辱骂私生子，还有城市最肮脏的贫民窟里才会使用到的词语。

他很想听那些脏话。不是从Jefferson嘴里，而是从他已经背叛的那个人嘴里……

他已经没有退路了。他不可能回头。Hamilton回过神来。

Jefferson当然不可能信任他，Hamilton需要说服他。他需要这份工作。

Hamilton随身携带的手枪和外套衣服一起被藏在门外的路上。当Jefferson手下的护卫——或刺客，保镖，随他怎么说——细致地搜了他的身，每一个口袋、夹层和靴子内部，却并没有做到真正的彻底时，他想出了这个计划。

报纸上的新闻真真假假，针对公众人物的诽谤总是言过其实——他本人再清楚不过，他当初就是靠这个办法毁掉了很多敌人的名声——Jefferson或许真的和他的女黑奴有什么不可告人的关系，又或许没有，无论真相是什么都无所谓。因为他依然是个‘绅士’，他或许是不屑于，或许是从未想过……他在某方面一无所知。

他向昔日的政敌缓缓走去，年长一些的人撇开了眼睛。

Hamilton掩饰住脸上的微笑，他知道自己赌对了。

* * *

Jefferson不敢相信自己看到了什么。他本想用手遮住眼睛呵斥Hamilton滚出去，但想到双方所处的情况，想到自己才该是接受请求的一方，他强迫自己把情绪平复下来，最终把目光移到了Hamilton腰部之上的位置。

金色的乳环和上面铃铛摇动的声音让他感到裤子一紧。

“我不敢相信你居然会这么做。”Jefferson语调平稳地说道，但突然粗重的呼吸声暴露了他面具之下的欲望。

“你指的是什么？”Hamilton得意一笑，“是以这样的方式来表现我的诚意？还是……”他的手指暗示性地揪住自己穿了环的乳尖，拨弄着上面的铃铛，“……这个？”

“Eliza Hamilton知道吗？”Jefferson的目光一暗，逃离般转移到了政敌的脸上，Hamilton最恨的那种伪装出来的温和已经消失不见，他的眼里仿佛燃烧起了火焰，“你身体上的这个……当你和她在一起的时候……她知道吗？”

“有趣，”Hamilton挑衅地扬起眉毛，“Martha Jefferson知道你是怎么看待Sally Hemings的吗？[1*]”话已出口，他才意识到自己说了什么。

他再一次犯了这个错误。讽刺的是，她们甚至都叫Martha[2*]。

Hamilton懊恼地偏过头，准备好迎接想象中Jefferson扬起的拳头。他绝望地发现自己更硬了。

想象中的疼痛并没有到来，Jefferson并没有揍他，仿佛刚才的一切冒犯都没有发生。“Martha是我一生的挚爱， **唯一的** 。请不要侮辱她。”他用冷静到近乎残酷的声音说道。

Hamilton快速地点点头，在大脑能够理智地思考之前，他跪了下来。

Jefferson家的地毯非常柔软。把头架在弗吉尼亚人的膝盖上之前，他并没有抬起头去获得许可。他知道这是一个自己不会被给予的机会。

Hamilton把头埋入柔软的布料中，感受脸颊下的凸起，听着上方的人传来惊呼。

——

【注】

[1*]: 真实历史和此处的设定是，这个时候TJ的妻子Martha已经死了。

[2*]: 华盛顿的妻子也叫Martha。设定中她已经死去，暗示Ham曾经也在类似的谈话中因为提及华盛顿夫人冒犯过G Wash。

* * *

Jefferson喘着气，茫然地看着曾经地政敌在地上难耐地呻吟，不是出于跌倒的疼痛，而是其他不可言说的原因。刚才他一把将Hamilton掀到了地上。

“你就是这样，Jefferson，你总是这么该死的伪善！懦夫！别告诉我你不想要。”Hamilton已经湿透了，被凌辱和贬低的快感一阵阵地从小腹划过，传到更隐蔽的地方。他难耐地握住自己，死死咬住嘴唇却还是漏出一丝可怜的呜咽。

最后他干脆自暴自弃，“求求你！我他妈根本不想要你对绅士的尊重！我不需要那套！”

民主共和党人只是震惊地看着他，所有的失态都被宽松的衣服隐藏得严严实实，不过发辫有些凌乱。而他，Washington最看重、最伶牙俐齿的亲信，却赤裸地侧躺在地上，两腿张得大开，所有不齿的欲望、性格的懦弱，全部都暴露无遗。

Jefferson理了理衣领，站起来捡起地上的斗篷，披在了Hamilton身上，然后连斗篷一起把他抱到了转椅对面的沙发上。“请坐，Hamilton。”他说，在难堪的局面下突然之间拾回了全部的自信，“我或许明白你的诚意了。”

“你就是喜欢最深刻的羞辱，对吗？”Hamilton自嘲地笑笑。

“我来猜测一下……如果Washington变成凯撒，你就没有机会再晋升，这对永不满足的你来说是不可接受的，所以你背叛了他。”Jefferson定定地看着他。

Hamilton嗤笑一声。

“果然不是。”Jefferson满意地点点头，幽幽的目光仿佛透过了他的斗篷。Hamilton难受地挪挪屁股，把Jefferson家的沙发弄湿的念头让他既羞耻又兴奋。“……所以这是私人恩怨。我想，他命令你用刚才对我的方式去说服他的敌人，对吗？”他用指尖蹭过Hamilton的胸口，意料之中地听到一声喘息。

沉默。

“这还不够。我想，即使有一点怨言，不管Washington让你去摘长在什么树上的苹果，你也都只会问他需要跳多高……问题也不在于他没有这么对待你。是的，你那么想要，你可以接受最恶劣的对待，不管操你的人是谁……因为你想象的形象总是固定的。他却依然不会碰你。绝对不会。残忍的Washington，他最看重的就是自己的名声……总统在这方面有着近乎变态的执念，他又怎么可能让你毁了这一切呢？”

“别说了……”Hamilton虚弱地抗议着。他想要反驳，Jefferson话里的破绽和联邦党内部Adams派的傻子一样多，却怎么也拾不起曾经伶牙俐齿的能力。

“你的背叛是为了防止他背叛自己。Washington最在意名声，你就给予他名声。对待你的政敌，其实就是总统的政敌，用最肮脏的诽谤和诋毁都无所顾忌……你惹怒我们所有人，只是想要你的敌人们都发疯，只是想要他来阻止你。你可以被所有人憎恨，你可以被所有人敌视、贬低，和厌恶……只要Washington受人爱戴，只要Washington没有任何瑕疵……是这样吗？天啊，我都被你感动了，Hamilton。”Jefferson不断地说着，眼里透露出疯狂，“你之前那么讽刺我，诋毁我的朋友，还让我的朋友以为是我在诋毁他。你的存在让John Adams和我决裂……”

“别说了！Adams早就已经和你意见不同，是你自己太自欺欺人-”年轻人面对这不公的指控忍不住反驳。

Jefferson冰凉的手掀起了斗篷下摆，直接握住了他，不顾年轻人的叫嚷残忍地撸动起来。

Hamilton这才意识到，最温和的人发起火来往往最恐怖的道理。Washington私底下有着最野蛮火爆的脾气，他发起火来不管不顾，事后又总是后悔于情感的流露，那让Hamilton无比兴奋。而Jefferson的怒火哪怕燃烧到最激烈的程度，也依然是冰冷的。他放在Hamilton最脆弱地方的手和在他耳边呢喃的话语混合在一起，是那样残酷。

“……我当国务卿的时候就觉得你有一种喊‘国王万岁’的冲动，你后来的确对Washington喊了，不是吗！”Jefferson掐住他，又放开，揉搓着他的两个小球却不再碰最为关键的地方……Hamilton在到达高潮的边缘绝望地翻腾着，“他一定为此惩罚你了……而你不仅仅想要喊国王万岁，你还幻想在他操你的时候喊，对吗？你简直是政客的耻辱，美利坚民主宪法的叛徒，我真不明白为什么你要来找我……一直当Washington的走狗不是挺符合你的变态欲望吗？”

“闭嘴！ **闭嘴！！** ”Hamilton一边呻吟一边恶狠狠地叫着，手在空中乱抓，一把将Jefferson的发带揪下。

他爽得眼睛翻上去，双腿大开，手指紧紧攒住斗篷的下摆，不停地喘息着……

Jefferson从口袋中掏出一张丝绸帕子，优雅地擦去了手上的液体。

“还记得凯撒吗？你是真的忘了吗？”Jefferson笑了，用手剥开脸上散落的褐色头发，“看看房间里的肖像吧。你曾问起培根、牛顿和洛克，我说了他们的名字，说他们是我心目中有史以来三个最伟大的人。结果你居然告诉我，人类有史以来最伟大的人是尤利乌斯·凯撒。Adams作为人是诚实的，作为政治家也是诚实的。而你，为人或许是诚实的，但作为政治家，却相信统治人必须要么用暴力，要么行贿。”

“我不会为此道歉的。凯撒做出了在他的情况下最合理的选择。”Hamilton从高潮后的头脑空白中回过神来，这个时候也不忘为自己的政治原则正名。

“我们永远都不可能达成一致，不是么。”Jefferson摇摇头，在Hamilton难以置信的目光中抓住他高潮后极度敏感的乳尖，轻轻揪着金色的环，同时拨弄着上面的铃铛，在联邦党人的尖叫声中愉悦地勾起了嘴角。

“Hamilton，我觉得或许你并不忠于美国的共和政体，你内心的渴慕是把美国政体改变成英国的君主制，然后对‘Washington大人’下跪，在吮吸他的间隙高呼国王万岁。”

“太过了！高潮后的身体已经太过了！Jefferson你这个虚伪傲慢的混蛋！啊～！”

“美国的政体优于英国的君主制，你同意吗？”Jefferson恶意地摆弄着。

“不！你把所有缺点改正的话，反而行不通、啊！！！！————”

“美国的政体优于英国的君主制。” Jefferson坚定地说，手上的动作一刻没停，用最卑劣的手段迫使他屈服。

“停下来！不行，太敏感了！啊～！啊！！停下来啊啊啊！”Hamilton沉溺在快感之中，已经听不懂他在说什么了。

Jefferson真的停了下来，他用手扶去Hamilton眼角的泪水。

“你也意识到了不是吗……权力使人腐化，绝对的权力绝对使人腐化。没有人可以在绝对的权力中保持生还。没有人可以抵制这种诱惑。也许五年八年还可以……但时间一长……连Washington都不能避免。我们需要一个不依赖总统的个人道德也依然能稳定走下去的管理机构。也许你不赞同我的观点，但你也嗅到了危险。”他喃喃地说，手指又搭在了政敌的胸口，“告诉我，Hamilton，是什么让你背叛了他？…… **不。** ”

他得出了结论。

“你觉得你是在拯救他，拯救他最在意的东西，他的名声，后人对他的看法，哪怕你背负上自己最憎恨的‘叛徒’包袱。Washington已经偏得太多了，他已经有了暴君的影子。你是看到什么过于肮脏的事情了吗？他杀死了自己的政敌？还是他已经不容许任何反对？”

Hamilton的眼中已经满是泪水，眼泪一颗颗从Jefferson的手上滑落。因为一阵阵难以抵制的快感余波，他全身上下都止不住地颤抖，

“我明白了。”Jefferson说，“欢迎加入反抗军。”

* * *

“Alex，还有你吗？”

Washington被秘密刺杀的时候，有二十多人在场。Hamilton也在房间里。宝刀未老的将军在意识到这点后，便停止了反抗。

“这是私人恩怨吗，我的孩子。”

“不，这不是。我一如既往地敬重你，先生。”

“那很好。只可惜……Martha……Martha不会原谅我。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我人生中第一次写sexual意义的Mature……  
> 我真的疯了。


End file.
